Yude/Tropes
A-G Absurdly Youthful Mother: If one wants to stretch it, given that Yude is "Mother Gaia", the "mother" of all things natural on the planet, but doesn't look any older than her late teens. Justified because she is a spirit being and a reincarnated entity. Apocalypse How/End Of The World As We Know It: Subverted...sort of. Her goals would technically lead to a Multiversal Class 6, but she points out that by eradicating all Humans and Souls, the balance would even, thus making her goals a Multiversal Class 3. Badass: Being the world reincarnated as a sapient entity, this is pretty much a given. *'Badass Adorable' *'Badass Boast:' When she dissipated an energy attack. : "Is it so surprising that I was capable of such a feat? What is any form of energy if not a gift from nature itself? Even artificial energy has some roots in nature, and all energy is mine to manipulate." *'One-Woman Army' Circular Reasoning: Of a sort. The Shinigami try to tell Yude that if she kills them, no one will protect humans from Hollows. She points out that she will be eradicating the humans as well, thus eradicating Hollows, making Shinigami useless. The Dragon: Despite being, oh, a goddess, Yude does not have a position as a Big Bad, or even a Big Bad Duumvirate, but essentially serves as Rikuri's Dragon. Elemental Powers: As the reincarnation of Nature and the planet, Yude has control over elements and nature itself. :Blow You Away :Dishing Out Dirt :Making a Splash/An Ice Person :Playing with Fire/Shock and Awe :Pure Energy: She has the power to manipulate and dissipate all forms of energy, from reiatsu to reason, stating that any energy is just a gift from nature and therefore hers to command. Friend to All Living Things: Yude an innate connection to nature, and she is a vegetarian by choice. Gaia's Vengenace: Outright introduces herself as "Mother Gaia". Goddess in Human Form *'Goddess of Good/Goddess of Evil:' All depends on how one views her. *'Physical God:' Understatement of the century. Good Counterpart: To Abraxas, though good is subjective, see "Well Intentioned Extremist" below. Abraxas is known as the "spirit of the Soul Society" and never dies, ever. Yude is the "Spirit of Nature", and, even when killed, will reincarnate as a new spirit in one thousand years. While Abraxas is a spirit of malevolence, Yude's intentions are ultimately "beneficial", but not to sapient entities. H-P Heroic Albino/Evil Albino: All depends on how one views here. The Messiah: Of a kind. She has a love and respect for all life...just not human life. Nature Spirit Q-V Reincarnation: Of the nature spirit and the last reincarnation of the nature spirit. Revenge Before Reason: Her entire characterization. Being the reincarnation of the planet, she wants revenge on all humans and Shinigami for what they've been doing to her (i.e. pollution, massive environmental changes caused by said pollution, etc.) and pretty much does succeed in wreaking havoc on the humans and Shinigami. She never once stops to think that by persuading them, using her status as Goddess for diplomatic rather than aggressive purposes, she could change humanity (and Shinigami) for the better. W-Z Well Intentioned Extremist: Being the reincarnation of the Spirit of Nature, Yude believes Humans and Shinigami (and any other sapient species with technological advances and no regard for nature) are a blight upon the Human World and the Spirit World, and seeks to destroy them all completely, leaving the Earth and Spirit World pure again. While her goal is good, her plan-of-action is bloody demented. What Do You Mean, It's Not Symbolic?: The spirit of the planet, taken human form, is angry with people for defiling (i.e. pollution) her, and goes on a Roaring Rampage of Revenge to get even? Sounds alot like a crazy young women getting revenge on her rapist.